EuroMusic Song Contest 13
The EuroMusic Song Contest 13 was the thirteenth edition of the EuroMusic Song Contest. Because the United States won the previous edition, with the song High hopes, the NBC had to select another country for this edition. According the rules, the United States cannot host the contest in their country, because they are situated in North-America. The American broadcaster NBC can co-host this edition together with their choosen broadcaster. Germany won both the semi final and the grand final. It was already the third victory for Germany. Sweden finished second and the USA finished at the third place. Location Because the USA is not able to host the contest on their territory, they can select another country to co-host this edition. The VRT announced to be interested to organise this edition. Later on, they were officially submitting a bid. It was clear that they selected the city Ghent. The contest never took place in Belgium. As in the previous edition, the Royal Arena in Copenhagen announced that they aim to see the contest move to Copenhagen. Later on, the Danish broadcaster DR said that they sended an official bid to the EBU and the NBC. Denmark never hosted the contest before. When the French broadcaster announced to take part in the edition, they also confirmed that they would try to host this edition in Lyon. France never hosted the contest before. The German broadcaster announced that they would like to host this edition. They already announced that they would present Berlin as their city. Later on, Velodrom was selected as their venue. Germany hosted already hosted this contest in the second edition and in the eleventh edition. Also Italy sended a bid to the EBU and the NBC. They also added in their announcement that they had selected Rome as their chosen city. Rome announced that they recommended the PalaLottomatica. Italy never hosted the contest. After the EBU published the official list of interested broadcasters, KAN announced that they would joining the list as tenth, and last country. They decided to apply at the request of the American broadcaster. However Israel is not located in Europe, they are able to host the contest, because the Israeli broadcaster KAN is a full member of the EBU. Also the Polish broadcaster announced that they would like to see the contest move to Poland. Poland selected the Ergo Arena who is situated between Gdańsk and Sopot. Due the Polish broadcaster this was a nice symbol to host an edition where they are co-hosting it alongside the NBC. Poland never hosted the contest. The Russian broadcaster, Channel One, was the first to announce to send a bid to host this edition. In their announcement, they selected Sochi as their candidate city. They supposed that the Iceberg Skating Palace was the perfect venue to host an event like this. Russia never hosted the contest. Directly after the announcement, the broadcaster of Ukraine said that they would withdraw from the contest if Russia would be chosen as co-host. The SVT, the Swedish broadcaster, announced that they selected Stockholm with the Ericsson Globe as their offical candidate city. Sweden hosted the contest already two times, in the sixth edition and in the ninth edition. However, Stockholm was never the host city. The last country who came on the official list of interested citties, was Glasgow. The BBC revealed them as their official candidate. The United Kingdom hosted the contest already once, in the fourth edition. Then Liverpool was the host city. The SSE Hydro has a capacity of 12.500 people. Here you can see the cities and venues who where intrested to host the contest. Host venue Shortlisted From the ten bids, the NBC and the EBU shortlisted four cities. Ghent (Belgium), Copenhagen (Denmark), Tel Aviv (Israel) and Stockholm (Sweden) were still in the running. Later on the NBC said that they stoppped negotiate with Ghent and Stockholm. So then it was obvious that only Copenhagen and Tel Aviv were in the running. After many conversations between the EBU, NBC, DR and KAN, the EBU announced that the American broadcaster made a decision. They decided to co-host this edition together with the Israeli broadcaster, KAN. Then it was clear that this edition would take place in the Expo Tel Aviv, in Israel. Format Number of participants Since the seventh edition the EBU announced to put a maximum at the number of participants. In the seventh and eighth edition, eighteen countries were able to participate. Because the introduction of the semi finals, there is no maximum of participating countries. Running order There are specific rules about how a country gets his running order. The host country will have a random number. The rest of the countries will be split in to groups (first- and second half). This will happen fully random. After, a team will create a running order. Song Each country sends one song to the contest. There are no rules about the language of the song, but the song can't be longer than five minutes. Voting rules After that all the participating countries have sang their song, each single country awards a set of points. The country who gets the most amount of points wins the contest. If two or more countries receive the same number of points, the country that received from the mst countries points, will be ranked higher. If that is also the same, then the country who have the highest rank of a country, will be ranked higher. Semi final allocation draw Semi Final 1 Semi Final 2 Final Scoreboard Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Final https://scorewiz.eu/scoreboard/view/282599/euromusic-song-contest-13--grand-final 12 points Below is a summary of all 12 points received: Other Countries Debuting countries * Lithuania - When the EBU published the list of participating countries, it was clear that Lithuania would debut in the edition. LRT was the Lithuanian broadcaster who was participating for the country. * North Macedonia - When the EBU published the list of participating countries, it was clear that North Macedonia would debut in the edition. MRT was the Macedonian broadcaster who was participating for the country. Withdrawing countries * Slovakia - The broadcaster of Slovakia announced that they would no take part in the thirteenth edition. The lack of viewers was the main reason for their withdrawal. * Turkey - The Turkish broadcaster announced to withdraw from the contest. They gave no official reasons in their statement. They only said that the fact that the competition took place in Israel, was not the key factor for their withdrawal.